Sennen no Koi
by Kira Fantome
Summary: I remember the first time I had seen Haku as he truly was. His lithe body swimming in the sapphire sky, shimmering like a silver streaming ribbon. I recall my thoughts from that moment, I realized just how unreal he was. Like a fairy tale character that was just a hair's breath away from reality.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: So! I've been inspired to write this by a piece I've been reading, '_The Path of Water'_ by **Arlia'Devi**. I love her work, and it really sparked some dormant ideas. I've been working on a lot of projects lately and school hasn't been helping. When summer comes I'll be updating on a more stable basis hopefully.

**I do not own Spirited Away.**

* * *

I remember the first time I had seen Haku as he truly was. His lithe body swimming in the sapphire sky, shimmering like a silver streaming ribbon. I recall my thoughts from that moment, I realized just how unreal he was. Like a fairy tale character that was just a hair's breath away from reality. I could see the young boy I had known, his emerald-green eyes that were cold to everyone but me. His pale skin and his dark hair.

I can remember that once my parents and I had escaped the spirit realm, I had completely forgotten the existence of my spirit friends. Only years later did they finally come back to me. I didn't really think they were memories at first, more like wonderful dreams in which I could only hope were reality. It had taken me a whole six years to recall everything that had gone down in my other worldly home. Just thinking about the time it took to recall everything breaks my heart.

The spirit world, the place in which I had fallen deeply in love with. My heart and soul pulled me there, a tight red string consistently tugging me to come back. But there was nothing I could do, no matter how many times I had tried to cross that empty river filled with stones, I simply could not. I was often found there, whether it be rain or shine, winter or summer. I spent a great deal of my time there. Walking through the forest, up the empty, ill cared for, rustic trail. Passing the shines and statues that so easily scared me as a child.

The grey stone, moss covered building, that use to be a red, always made me hesitate. The moans that emanated from it never ceased to disturb me. But I never waited to long before I walked through its dimly lit tunnel. I took my time through it, and occasionally stopped and sat on one of the old benches. Even though the building was not used anymore, it never smelled old. But perhaps that was because there were no doors.

When I would reach the stream, I would wait and watch. I could see the buildings beyond from where I stood. Their banners fluttering in the breeze. Sometimes I would think that I caught a glimpse of a dark shadow peeking out to look at me. But whenever I tried to look at it directly, it would disappear. There were a few times were I almost thought I had seen a glimmer of silver in the sky, but I was sure that I had been imaging things. I would never be able to reach my spirit home again. Even if Haku had promised we would meet again. I didn't think we would ever see each other face to face again. I knew that when he promised me, he had meant he would do everything in his power to do what he could to make it happen. But it simply wasn't meant to be, at least, that's what I had begun to think. I was seventeen then, had good marks, but few people I could call 'friend'. I'm not sure whether I regret the decision I made or am grateful of it. The decision to turn down that trail rather than go home.

On the day it happened, it had been raining.

* * *

Rain soaked my clothes and seeped into my shoes. I hadn't bothered to run, there was no point, I would have gotten wet in both scenarios. By the time made it to the cross roads that split off into the grassy trail and the road to home, I had started walking barefoot. I carried my black, now completely ruined, sneakers in my hand with my sopping white socks inside them. My grey-blue skirt dripped, and my white button down clung to me like a second skin. I was fairly certain that my bra was visible, but I wasn't to concerned about it. My grey-blue blazer was draped over my head in a failed attempt to keep at least my head dry.

"Stupid rain..." I muttered, my breath billowing out in front of me. I looked up at my blue house and then at the forest trail. It didn't take me long to choose, I quickly turned and jogged until I was under the cover of trees and continued my way with a slow walk. I spotted a few weasels skitter across the trail and dive into the bushes, most likely looking for a dry place to wait out the storm.

Goosebumps ran across my skin and a few squeaky sneezes escaped me. "I better not be catching a cold." I shivered briefly and before I realized it, I was once again standing in front of that old, moss covered, stone building. This time I didn't hesitate to enter its dark tunnel and hurried inside to shelter myself from the pelting rain. Soon I entered the bench area, I marched over the bench farthest from me, the one closest to the opposite entrance. I tossed my shoes onto the seat and slipped off my grey dripping backpack. I threw off my blazer as well and shook it to get some of the access water from it. I draped it over the back of the bench, rung out my socks, and did the same to them. I flipped my shoes over so the water could drip onto the floor. I didn't even want to venture into my bag, I was too afraid of the damage.

I gazed out into the rain, and decided that I was already wet, so it wouldn't matter if I got wet some more. I went out of the archaic building and trudged through the mud, my feet sunk into the ground a bit. I struggled not to slip as I made my way up the grassy hill. I practically slid all the way down it. As I neared the river, I realized that it wasn't empty, it was flooding actually. It's rushing waters were murky and full of god knows what. I could just barely see the tips of the boulders underneath the roaring waters. I stood there next to the river, the wind whipping at my face and tearing at my clothes. My eyes focused on the opposite side of the river, there was nothing but rain washing the old stone steps on the other side.

I was about to turn away when a glimmer of green stole my attention, I peered across the river and my eyes widened. There stood a young man who resembled the young boy I had once known. He shared the same eyes, hair and skin as Haku. My eyes widened and I stepped forward, and realized I was able to cross, I was being allowed back into the world of the spirits. I hopped onto the peak of a boulder and was about to pounce on another when I felt my foot shift. I lost my balance and slipped sideways into the river. My back slammed into another rock, the water rammed me to the bed of the river, forcing me to the bottom. I flailed, attempting to grab something that would help me resurface. _Nononono! He was there! He was right there! He didn't break his promise! He was there!_ I thought frantically. The currents kept slamming me into the boulders, over and over again. I couldn't cry out, I would drown if I wasn't already.

I felt something latch onto me then, it gripped my wrist, pulled me forward, then grabbed my waist. Before I knew it, I was out, and hacking up water next to the river bank. A hand delicately rubbed my back and held my hair away from my face. Once my hacking fit was over and done with, I looked over my shoulder to see concerned emerald eyes gazing into my own. "H-Haku?" I whispered, my vision blurring a bit.

"Chihiro." I heard his voice murmur through the sounds of rain. I didn't need anymore proof than that. His voice was deeper, but was still smooth. "Are you alright?" He asked. I managed a nod, but that's all I seemed to be able to do until I completely blacked out.

* * *

Haku watched as Chihiro's eyes rolled back into her head as she slumped forward. He caught her before she crashed into the muddy ground. He had absolutely no idea what to do. He scooped her up and was tempted to cross over the river, but he thought otherwise. He hadn't seen her in seven years, and she would curse his name if she found herself on the human side of the raging waters.

He looked down at her, inspecting her face. Her dark brown hair stuck to her forehead and was pulled up in her traditional ponytail but her fringe had grown longer and was now swept to the right side of her face. Her locks were no longer straight, but were wavy and perhaps a bit darker than last time he had seen her. Her face was thinner, and had lost its childish features. Her lips were fuller, as was the rest of her body. She was no child anymore, but almost a woman. She still had long legs, her chest was fuller and Haku avoided looking anywhere near that area.

Haku carefully flew her to the bath house, she didn't need to be in the rain any longer, and she had almost drowned. He stopped in front of the bath house gate, and knowing what the employees thought of humans, he decided to take her to the boiler room. At least there she was hidden and could warm up much faster than anywhere else. He was mindful of her back but made it to Kamaji's without making her so much as wince or whimper.

When he barged in, the boiler man nearly fainted. "Haku! Is this really our Sen? She's so different. She's all grown up." He gazed at her. But didn't fuss when the dragon told him to set up a futon and arrange all of his extra pillows there as well. Haku set her down and rolled her to her side so he could see the damage done to her back. There wasn't anything broken or fractured, much to his relief. But there was quiet a bit of bruising. Kamaji hissed when he viewed his granddaughter's injuries.

"Did you expect her to stay as a child? She's human, she doesn't age like we do. Her time passes quicker than our own." Haku whispered an answer to Kamaji's older question. He brushed the wisps of hair away from her face. He sighed and stood. "I need you to look after her for me."

"Of course. You'll let Rin know won't you?" Kamaji motioned for the dragon to leave, "You best be going, the bath house must be wondering where you've disappeared to. I'll be sure to keep an eye on her. She'll be fine." The spider promised.

"I'll be back later to check on her. If she wakes before I'm back, tell her to rest some more. I will return with some herbs that will help her with the pain." He turned sharply on his heel and left. Leaving a chilled and bruised human with her adoptive, spider spirit grandfather.

* * *

Smells of sweet herbs filled my nose, along with the smell of coal. The sounds of clashing metal and scurrying of tiny feet slipped into my ears. My eyes opened sleepily, and I tried to sit up. But the aching that I felt in my bruised back didn't let me follow through with the action. I waited a moment and stared up at the ceiling. I took a mental notice that I was laying on a comfortable pile of pillows and blankets. It was rather warm wherever I was, and then I noticed a very long arm stretch out above me. My eyes widened considerably, and even though my back protested, I sat up. I almost cried when I realized where I was exactly.

"K-Kamaji..." I whispered to myself, but he must have heard because he turned and looked at me. His rather bushy mustache hadn't changed, nor did his lack of hair of his pointed head. His dark eye glasses were exactly the same as well. He didn't look any different.

"Ah! Sen! Finally awake I see. Are you feeling well?" I didn't answer him but instead looked over to see the sprites gawking at me with their pieces of coal held over their heads. "Quit gawking and get back to work!" Kamaji yelled. I was in shock, there was no way it could all be real. "Sen, are you alright?" He asked again.

"Kamaji... Am I really here?" I hoped he said yes, I feared this was all some wonderful dream I'd eventually have to wake up to and face the dreadful truth of reality. I could feel the tears starting to well up, "Please tell me I'm here. Please don't say this is a dream..."

"Of course you're here! Don't cry Sen!" Two of his arms stretched and and cupped my face, he brushed the tears, that had escaped, away with his thumbs. I smiled gratefully.

"I've missed you." I whimpered.

"As I have missed you my granddaughter. My have you grown!" He smiled, "And what a beauty!" I laughed, my tears completely vanished.

"Oh stop! I'm no such thing!" But my laughing ceased when my back started to once again protest. I winced in pain.

"You're back hurts doesn't it? I should think so given what I seen of it and what Haku had told me." Kamaji pat her head, "You should rest some more." I nodded and carefully lay back down, but shifted more onto my side when I found it rather uncomfortable on my back. I closed my eyes, but even though I didn't fall asleep, I was content with the sounds of Kamaji's voice and the sounds of the boiler room.

* * *

A/N: Well here it is. Please tell me what you thought. I'm very eager to know! I hoped you enjoyed it! I'll update when I can!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Well, here we are again, I'm happy with the feed back I got! Thanks you all for what you said! Whether it had been a review or personal message, ect. I've done some research, and I finally picked a strong story line that I rather enjoy and hope you all do. For the continuation of this tale, a large amount of Shinto mythology will be put into play, as well as some references from the anime Mushi-Shi (Which I am currently in love with). I hope you enjoy the ride and stick with me until the end!

**I do not own Spirited Away.**

* * *

_"Mistress Sengen has returned!" Spirits cried, "Princess Sakuya has come home to us! She has returned to the spirit realm!" Hordes of spirits howled in rippling waves. Calling out, spreading the news. They all felt the disturbance, a lost goddess had been found. They rejoiced, "She shall return! She shall return in a blaze of fire with an immortal child of water!" They sang the prophecy together, "An immortal child!" Their forms molding into each others, their voices were carried along in the wind._

* * *

I opened my eyes, I hadn't realized that I had fallen asleep. I groaned as I sat up, but I managed without to much pain. I peered around, the boiler room had cooled down but was still a comfortable temperature. I glanced up to see Kamaji sleeping soundly with a light snore escaping him. I smiled softly, and stood with slight difficulty, and realized that I had different clothes. I was wearing a soft blue yukata with cherry blossoms tickling the bottom of my sleeves and a branch of them stretching across my chest from the bottom of the yukata. It was tied with a soft pink obi in the back, my hair was undone and the tips brushed my lower back.

Panic suddenly over took me, _Who changed my clothes?!_ I hugged my chest, but then realized that it was probably Rin who had done it. I knew that Kamaji wouldn't keep me here without telling at least her. I sighed in relief, I wobbled over to were my soot sprite friends slept and took the step down. A few peeked out and blinked at me, I waved and they shrank back into their holes.

I made my way out of the boiler room and exited out the door at the end of the old stair case. It was bright out, but still to early for the bath house to be open. Clouds drifted across the sky lazily. My feet carried me across the chilly ground. I ascended the stairs carefully, it took a bit of time, but I made it to the top. My eyes flitted around, taking in the sights. Nothing had changed here either, not that I was surprised. I knew that time here was different from human time. I sighed in contentment, the air smelled wonderful. Fresh, clean, untouched by the pollution I had in my world.

While creeping across the arched bridge, I heard the familiar sound of the train and hopped on the red railing to look as the engine passed under me. It screeched along the tracks and soon disappeared out of my sight when it escaped into the tunnel. I huffed my disappointment and almost stepped off the railing had I not caught sight of a looming shadow beside me. I glanced over and realized who it was, this exact scene played out in my mind as I turned completely towards him. Haku was standing there, his emerald eyes were trained on me. The soft breeze ruffled his olive locks, and tugged lightly at his clothes.

"You shouldn't be here. You should be back with Kamaji." Haku said, his voice made a chill run up my spine.

"Is that so?" I tore my eyes away from him, and stared up into the sky, "It's nice to see you again you know." He didn't say anything, but instead looked awkwardly at his hands. "Didn't you miss me?"

"I did, but, Chihiro, you shouldn't have crossed that river." He looked at her intensely, "That was dangerous, the portal wasn't steady, nor was the river safe to cross."

"I wasn't going to take the chance of not being able to come back here. What if that had been my only chance? I would have never seen any of you again." I gave him an apologetic look, "I'm sorry for worrying you, but this was a chance I simply couldn't let go of."

"You're to reckless, and stubborn." Haku took a step towards me but stopped short, "Your back, does it still hurt?"

"Yes, but it feels better than it did surprisingly." I touched my back softly, "I assume you did something?"

"I did, but I was expecting the pain to be gone." He furrowed his brows in frustration, but looked back at me with a smile. "You must be hungry. Come with me." He stretched his hand out and I took it without hesitation. It was cool, like water.

I stepped off the railing and he led me back towards the bath house. My attention was caught by a small silver stream that rushed across my vision. I turned sharply to see a creature about half the size of my hand, circling behind me. It looked similar to a jelly fish, but it sang. I was mesmerized, it was magnificent, captivating. I reached out to touch it but Haku grabbed my wrist. "Don't touch that." He said, his eyes cold and steely, "It will paralyze you and turn you completely into to stone. Its called the Mahi. It is a Mushi, stay away from them. They cause nothing but trouble."

"A Mushi?" I repeated, looking away from the dragon's icy gaze, I peered back to the Mahi, which hadn't moved very far. It pulsed a pale blue, I still wished to touch it, but if Haku said not to. I would listen to him, he knew far more than I about the spirit realm. He tugged on my hand and, though I almost resisted, I went with him. My mind racing about this _Mahi_, it was fantasizing and although is was beautiful, it was supposedly dangerous. Oh, how the world was cruel.

* * *

Haku had led me into the bath house and into the dinning area, which seemed to be much classier than I remembered. It held long tables which were already set with intricately designed china. The buffet smelled mouth watering and was practically over flowing with food, much of which I could not name. "Eat whatever you want." Haku told me. I nodded and ventured over to the food, a grabbed a small plate and started piling things on. Half way through my meal I heard a very high pitched shriek.

"Sen!" I was pounced on by a brunette with a big mouth. "Oh its so wonderful that your back!" Rin hugged me tightly, and though I suppressed the cry of pain that had welled up in my throat, I hugged her back with a wince. She obviously didn't seem to notice my discomfort for she just continued on squeezing me until I complained I couldn't breathe. "Oh Sen! I missed you so much! Look how much you've grown!" Rin played with my face, pinching my cheeks and squishing them together. She raved about how I had changed and how pretty I looked, even though I told her I wasn't pretty at all. She disagreed with me, and pinched my lips together to keep me from arguing further. Haku chuckled a few times throughout the interaction, but otherwise, sat idly and watched us.

"Rin, I'm glad that you've been well. I've missed you so very much. I can't believe that I'm back!" I exclaimed contently. The woman grasped my hand tightly and smiled brightly at me. Haku, I noticed, had disappeared when I hadn't been looking. "How have things been since I left? Good I hope?"

"Oh yes! Yubaba left the bath house two years ago. It was bought by a wonderful woman! She's a seer Chihiro! She can see the future! Though I've heard she can also see a person's past." Rin explained. She plopped into a chair and I sat next to her, continuing my disrupted meal. "She has a beautiful face, and she's very nice. Though, I assume she's after your dragon."

"M-my dragon? Whatever are you talking about!" I gawked at her. She chuckled and patted my head.

"Oh Sen, you're too cute!" Rin beamed, "Anyway, her name is Islene, and she's very beautiful. She has raven black hair and molten gold eyes. I feel jealous just taking about her!" The brunette woman sighed, "But, it's all true. I assume Haku will have you meet her today. She'll like you, she likes everyone."

"So what happened to Yubaba? And Boh?" I asked, while chewing on a piece of meat that I thought was some type of chicken.

"Who knows about Yubaba, Boh comes around occasionally though." Rin yawned, "Islene is fine with him coming here, he usually bathes and talks to Haku for long periods of time. But he hasn't come for a while now, but I suspect he'll be coming for a visit soon though."

"Chihiro." I heard my name and swiveled around to see Haku standing directly behind me. I almost choked in surprise, but managed to control my reaction.

"Yeah?" I coughed.

"Come with me. Islene wishes to meet you." He stepped aside so I could stand. I licked my lips and took a nearby napkin to wipe my face and hands. Once I was satisfied that there was no food on me, I smiled at Haku. A small smirked tugged at his lips and he motioned for me to follow him. I gave Rin a hug and told she told me she'd see me later tonight after her shift was over. I waved goodbye and Haku and I made our way to the top floor. The bath house workers were slowly coming out as we went up. Some shot me dirty looks, while others ignored me all together, I didn't mind either way. The further we went, the more elaborate the decorations became. They weren't as gaudy as Yubaba's, they were softer, much more elegant.

Once we reached the very top floor, floor 100, we stepped out of the elevator and were greeted by the sound of a soft voice humming. It was the voice of a woman, her tones soft, and soothing. "Islene. I have brought you Chihiro." Haku stated. We stood in front of a large shoji door that had dark clouds sprawled across it.

"Oh Haku! Do bring her in!" Islene called from beyond the door. Haku opened it slowly to reveal a woman with straight, raven black that that fell down to her hips. Molten eyes that were warm and extremely intelligent. She had pale skin, full red lips, a medium bust and a pixie nose. She was slender, had sharp features and high cheek bones. She wore a kimono that was loose around her shoulders. It was black with red and golden flowers covering her torso and sleeves.

The golden eyed woman sat comfortably on a red velvet Victorian styled sofa. Papers surrounded her in and endless ocean of white and black. A smile spread across her full lips and her soft voice filled my ears. "Haku!" Islene jumped off her sofa, hopped over her paperwork and threw her arms around the dragon. "I'm glad you brought her to me!" Haku wasn't fazed by the affection, instead he looked rather annoyed by the gesture. Islene looked over to me, her golden eyes examining me. But it seemed as though they already knew me, very well in fact.

"Hello Chihiro. My name is Islene, but Rin has already told you that hasn't she?" The bath house owner smiled.

"How did you know that?" I asked, dumbfounded, then I realized I already knew the answer to that, "Can you actually see into the future?"

"Yes of course, I foresaw your arrival." Haku sent her a cold glare but she brushed it off and pounced away from him, "I also know quite a bit about you and Haku's past." She sat down elegantly on her sofa and shuffled through some papers, "I must say, you are a strange human with a strange desti-" She stopped, her eyes widened a fraction and her thin brows furrowed in a bewildered manner.

"A lost goddess has returned..." She looked up to meet an emerald gaze, "You will not be pleased with this news. Sakuya has returned to the spirit realm."

"Nonsense! She's long dead!" Haku suddenly barked, making me jump. I had never heard yell or seen him angry before, but he was seething now. His pale hands clenched into fists.

"My eyes do not lie Kohaku. You know this." Her voice was serious, yet she said his name softly, as if trying to coax him out of his anger. Islene's eyes flickered over to me, in a playful, almost deceiving way.

"Where is she?" He growled.

"That I do not know, it did not show me. Only her face, only her face came to me." The black haired woman smirked at me, Haku didn't seem to notice, he was to wrapped up in his anger. But Islene beamed at me with mischief evident on her face. There was obviously something going on. Something big, and she knew, but wasn't going to share. I already knew, I was not going to like this woman, and she certainly didn't like me.

* * *

A/N: Ahh! Chapter two! Review please! Thank you!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thank you for all the reviews! I'm so happy!

**SAK00**\- Thank you for giving it me straight! I went back and proofread it a couple more times. I hope that I fixed the ones that bothered you. If not please feel free to message me.

**GuetheDRider**\- I'm glad you found my first chapter that amazing!

**lizz. ryston**\- Thank you for the compliment!

**camilleRomance**\- I'm glad you find Islene that promising! Thank you so much! I wasn't sure how her debut was going to be.

**I do not own Spirited Away.**

* * *

I stared blankly into the smoldering fire of the boiler room. My back was pressed up against the herb drawers behind Kamaji. The soot sprites hurriedly took the coal from their tunnels and struggled to throw them into the fire that heated the bathhouse. "How was you're day Sen? Haku took you to meet Islene am I right?" The older spider asked as he took the bathhouse's orders.

"It was okay. I don't think Islene likes me much." I said bitterly. Flashbacks of that woman hanging on Haku still stood vividly in my mind, I narrowed my eyes. I don't know why I was jealous, but I was. The cold rock of jealously sat rigidly in the pit of my stomach.

"Oh, I doubt that! She'll come around eventually. Islene hasn't been known to dislike anyone. So don't worry to much alright Sen?" He looked over his shoulder to give me a toothy smile. I gave him a small smirk, which he seemed content with. Kamaji turned back to his work as did the sprites, which I hadn't noticed had stopped working. I fiddled with my hair, which was still down, I didn't feel like putting it up yet, despite having the band that my friends made for me around my wrist. My feet hurt, I'd been walking around all day. After the visit to Islene, Haku had taken me to the gardens and we talked about my years away from the spirit world.

I told him how I was a second year in high school, and how long it had taken me to fully recover my memories. Haku didn't seem surprised that it had taken me so long to recover. I spoke of how I often came to visit the river, and that, he seemed, to already know very much about. "I know. I use to watch you sometimes when I knew you were there. A few times I could have sworn that you could see me, but of course you didn't." The emerald eyed dragon fiddled with a camellia flower.

"If you were there, why didn't you ever try to get me?" I asked, my fingers brushing over pink azaleas.

"I couldn't cross the river, the door to this world can't just be opened. It opens randomly and to open it manually takes a long time." He explained. I had understood, but I was disappointed. I was glad that I was back in the spirit world, but if what Haku said was true, then I can't just come and go as I please. What if I never saw my parents again?

"Sen?" I looked up to see a concerned Kamaji, "It's not bothering you that much is it?" It took me a minute to realize that he was speaking of Islene. I shook my head and chuckled lightly.

"No, I was just thinking to hard. Did my expression worry you?" I tried to brush it off, and Kamaji seemed a little wary to believe it but the smile on my lips must have eased his worries. He once again went back to his work and I stifled a sigh. I got to my feet, despite the aching, and hopped over the working sprites, deciding that it was to suffocating in the boiler room. I escaped the heat and steam, and shut the door behind me as I exited the building. I greedily sucked in the night air, not really knowing why I suddenly felt so suffocated.

"There must be something wrong with me..." I sighed as I slumped against the door. I suddenly wished that Haku was there, or even Rin. But they were both very busy right now, the bathhouse was lively. Images of Islene hanging on Haku filled my head again. I remembered that he did nothing to stop her obvious affections. _Perhaps they're lovers?_ I thought bitterly. That didn't sit well with me at all, though I wasn't quite sure why. Haku didn't look at her like she was his lover, more like a problem he had to deal with.

My head fell into my hands as I brought my knees to my chest. I was jealous over nothing, the bathhouse owner hated me, and I might not even be able to return home again. The gods certainly weren't fond of me. I ran my hands down my face and caught a glimmer of something dark. My eyes found a small, black cat staring at me. It was female and had very odd colored eyes. They were a flaming orange color, the cat's orbs seemingly on fire. I didn't think there were cats in the spirit realm, then again, I was sure anything was possible here.

"Hello kitty, what are you doing?" I asked, testing to see if it could somehow speak or do anything odd. But she just stared at me, blinking slowly, her sleek tail wrapped around her tiny paws. "I guess your just a normal cat then huh?" I smirked, and shrugged. My face fell and I just relaxed, the smell of the kitchen wafted into my nose. I could hear the frogs shouting at the workers and a few times I could have sworn I heard Rin and Haku. I silently chuckled to myself, the feline's ears trained on me in an instant, "I'm truly hopeless aren't I?"

My eyes flitted upwards, catching the clouds in their sluggish movement south. They were dark and looked heavy with rain, perhaps there would be storm tonight? No more than five minutes after thinking that, the rain came pouring down. I didn't bother to move, the cat didn't either. We lazily gazed at one another, I attempted to get it to come closer but she stayed put. Lightning flashed, and the thunder moaned. The storms here seemed more vivid, the lightning a little brighter and the thunder a little louder.

The rain was cold, and made the yukata I was wearing heavy. My hair was plastered to my forehead. The black cat still had yet to move, even after an hour of sitting in the cold rain, it didn't even flinch at the thunder. "You must be some kind of demon right?" I whispered, "You have to be."

"Chihiro? What are you doing out in the rain?" My head snapped up to see Haku coming down the stairs. His clothes clung to him as did his hair. His emerald eyes gazed a me in a questioning matter, yet they weren't cold.

"Nothing, I was just talking to this ca-" I turned back and realized the cat was no longer there, "I was just thinking to myself is all." He didn't seem to believe me, but he didn't push the matter.

"We should get you inside, I don't need you getting sick." He came down the rest of the stairs and helped me to my feet, but I didn't move to go inside. "What's the matter?" He asked.

"A-are you and Islene together?" My gaze was hard but I stumbled over my words.

"I don't know what you mean." He said truthfully.

"Are you lovers?" I clarified.

"No, what made you think that?" He grabbed my chin gently and inspected my face, "You're not feverish are you?"

"No, but she clung to you like a second skin. What was that about?" I shooed his hand away.

"Islene has always done that. I don't think she means anything by it." Haku inspected my face a bit more, "You sure you're alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine." I muttered under my breath, my eyes found the sky again. Perhaps I was simply over thinking things, Haku seemed truthful and he's never lied to me before. "Haku?"

"Hm?" I looked at him again, his emerald orbs found mine and he held them. I almost forgot what I was going to say.

"Do think, maybe I could get a job in the bathhouse again?" I was the first to look away, his gaze was a bit intimidating, "I hate not doing anything all day. I should at least be able to earn my keep. Even if it's just little stuff, I'll do just about anything."

"A job? Would you like to start working with Rin again? You'll have to speak to Islene about it, but I don't see a problem with it. Its only temporary anyway." He seemed to thinking to himself for a moment, "I don't think she'll have a problem with it. How about I wake you early in the morning so we can get it figured out before the shifts start?" He motioned for me to step aside and opened the boiler room door.

"Alright, but what did you mean by temporary?" I inquired when I stepped back into the bathhouse.

"Well, its only until the portal opens again right? I mean, your parents will worry and this place is far to dangerous for you." Haku held the door open but didn't move to enter, a loud bang that didn't quite sound like thunder grabbed his attention. "Uzume is causing trouble again... I have to go Chihiro. I'll have Rin bring you some dry clothes. I'll see you in the morning?" I couldn't even reply before he let the door close and was off on his way. Leaving me standing there confused and frustrated.

* * *

Islene's golden eyes skimmed over a few documents before signing them, she only had a few left before her work was done for the night. Images flashed across her vision but didn't bother her enough to stop her work. Images of the human girl and of a goddess that eerily resembled her. Visions of Kohaku and the human girl clouded her head the most. "So this is their future?" She laughed dryly, a bit of disappointment was evident, she set her quill down after signing the last document.

The lady of the bathhouse stood from her chair and walked to the french doors behind her. Pushing them open revealed a wide balcony with rain pelting down onto it. Her all seeing eyes peered out into the storm, searching for something, but not seeing anything. Images of a black cat and an attractive woman with eyes of fire blurred by. "So, Okesa is back is she? That sharp-tongued snake thinks she can slither her way back in here? I think not." She reached out into the rain, her palm facing the sky, "Cerin, come here." A dark shadow mass fell from the sky and landed a mere two feet away from her. The mass soon formed into a tall man with pale skin. His hair was silver and fell over his entirely black eyes. He had a strong chin and broad shoulders.

He fashioned a black kamishimo and hakama. His hakama were tucked into calf high black boots. Two swords were strapped to his side and a bow was slung across his back. Cerin had muscular arms and calloused hands. He knelt down on one knee when Islene dropped her hand back to her side. "What is it that you require of me my mistress?" His voice was deep and husky.

"Okesa has returned. I want you to rid the bathhouse of her. She's been sneaking around ever since that human girl came." Islene's voice was cold and harsh, yet Cerin didn't seem phased by it in the least.

"Yes my mistress." He stood when she turned away from him.

"Be a good boy and don't make a spectacle of it, yes?" She heard a grunt in response, and when she looked over her shoulder, Cerin was gone. "That Chihiro girl is already causing so much trouble... Ah, but where would the fun be if she didn't?"

* * *

A/N: Alright, so there's chapter 3. Sorry for the long wait. Please review! I love to hear what you think!

Special thanks to- **AzaleaTheFallenDemon **


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: And here is chapter four! Ah, I like where this is going, I had been going on a writing spree with my Wolf's Rain fic _Different_. (And also a short 3-chapter fic I did for Attack on Titan) But I have to work on this one now, or i'll forget the ideas I originally had. So here we go! Enjoy!

**I do not own Spirited Away! **

* * *

A sleek black cat padded through the garden. Her paws were damp, but she didn't mind that much. Her flaming orange eyes flickered about, looking for a way into the sleeping bathhouse. The sun was staring to peek over the horizon, a hazy mist surrounded the bathhouse and town below. The feline slipped down the long flight of stairs that led to the boiler room. Her fur bristled when she heard the train screech across the tracks behind her. The cat continued on her way and when she made it to the door she sat in front of it for a moment. Contemplating her next move, her keen ears flattened for a moment before her body started to grow and stretch unnaturally.

She grew tall, her fur receded and she grew pale. The cat had turned into a woman, a woman whose skin was as pale as milk. Her hair was a dark chocolate brown, it cascaded down her back in soft waves and covered her eyes ever so slightly. Her eyes still a flaming orange, and her pupils were still slit. She had soft features, a very curvaceous form and was well endowed. She wore a black kimono with silver swirling patterns running across the bottom. A red obi was wrapped tightly around her middle. The woman looked at her petite hands for a moment before opening the boiler room door and slipping in.

Inside was warm and a bit humid, but she didn't mind to much. The woman pressed forward and soon came upon the scene of a sleeping human and elderly spider. Her eyes took in the image, and she crept silently over to the slumbering mortal. Her brown hair was swept over her shoulder and she was curled into a tight ball. The woman inspected Chihiro's face closely, and poked her cheek lightly. Chihiro rolled over and covered her face with her blanket. The fire eyed woman shrugged and went to the small door that was the elevator. She slid into it and went up as far as it could go. The doors opened and she was free to roam the bathhouse. Her keen nose led her to the kitchen where she scrounged up some left over food. Despite it being cold and and not very tasteful, she ate it anyway.

Once her food raid was finished she decided that she wanted a bath. Upon heading there, a very familiar face appeared before her. "Cerin!" The black eyed man towered over her. "How have you been? Islene is still being cold to you isn't she?" Her hands rested on his shoulders.

"Okesa. My mistress has ordered me to rid the bathhouse grounds of you. I will only ask you once to leave." his husky voice said in a monotone. The fiery eyed woman, Okesa, frowned and twirled away from him.

"But Cerin! I haven't been able to play here since Islene kicked me out onto the streets. I was lonely, can't I play here for a while? I promise to be good." She smiled over her shoulder at him, mischief clearly evident in her eyes.

"My mistress's orders are absolute. You will leave and you will do so without causing any trouble." He gave her a warning glance. She frowned and turned back towards him. Her hands rested on her hips and her voice lost the sweetness it once held.

"I would listen to you Cerin, but I'm here for a reason. I cannot leave, there is someone here that I must serve." Okesa gazed at her bare feet.

"It would seem that we are enemies once again." He ran his calloused hand through his silver hair, pushing it out of his face. "I will not be looking forward to our battle."

"Nor will I. Now, go. Leave before someone sees us talking and reports it to your beloved mistress." She waved her hand and he gave her a brief bow. He turned away from her and disappeared from her sight. "Oh Cerin, will we never be able to have a civil conversation?" She chuckled to herself and continued to the baths.

* * *

Chihiro woke to fur tickling her nose. She brushed it away but to no avail. Her chocolate brown eyes popped open to meet fiery orange ones. The black cat from the night before was cuddled up next to Chihiro. The feline's tail twitched and brushed against Chihiro's nose once again. The chocolate eyed girl sat up and sighed. The boiler room wasn't even running yet, and Kamaji was still deeply asleep. She looked down at the cat, "Hey there kitty. How did you get here?" She asked quietly. The cat simply purred and closed its smoldering eyes. Chihiro stood and stretched, a yawn escaped her throat. She picked up the cat and folded her blankets and futon lazily. Storing them where Kamaji usually put his bedding.

Chihiro gazed down at the cat and the cat gazed back. "Maybe I should ask Haku about you..." She whispered.

"Ask me about who?" Chihiro nearly jumped out of her skin at the sound of Haku's voice. She whipped around, surprise clearly written across her features. He stood there with a questioning look, his head slightly tilted to the right.

"A-about this cat." Her eyes found the feline once again. The sleek animal just looked lazily back at her.

"Okesa? What are you doing here?" Haku neared Chihiro and he scratched the cat around the ears, "Didn't Islene tell you not to come back?"

"Yes, but you know how I am Haku." The cat spoke, her voice was silky. Chihiro stared in shock and she completely froze. She actually wasn't sure why she was so surprised, she had attempted to speak to the cat the previous night.

"You're going to cause a ruckus in the bathhouse if you stay." He warned, but his tone wasn't threatening. Okesa rubbed her face along his fingers and hand.

"I know, Cerin already told me that I should leave. But I have a new master to serve now, it is my duty to stay here until she no longer needs me." Okesa explained. Her purring became very loud, Chihiro was certain that her arms were vibrating. The mortal girl was at a loss, sure she had spoken to the cat last night, but deep down, she honestly didn't expect it to speak.

"New master?" Haku asked, obviously confused. Okesa nodded and looked up at Chihiro, "Chihiro is your new master?" His tone was filled with disbelief.

"Well, almost. She's not quite my master, but she's almost my master." The cat said. Chihiro and Haku gave each other equally confused glances.

"Oh. Chihiro, Islene said she would speak with you about the request you had." Haku said suddenly, "Rin said she would be bringing you some clean clothes in a bit. She also said that she was escorting you to the baths." He stared at Okesa with hardened eyes. "If you put Chihiro through any of your silly games or involve her in any type of mischief-"

"I won't Haku, I promise. I would never put my master in danger." Her voice clearly stating her feelings. Haku nodded in agreement.

"Well then, I must be off. Islene asked me to run a few errands for her. I will return before nightfall. Stay out of trouble won't you Chihiro?" He smirked and turned on his heel. The mortal girl didn't have much time to blurt out a goodbye before he was gone. She sighed heavily, and glanced down at the cat in her arms.

"S-so, would you mind explaining how I'm your master?" She stumbled over her words, unsure how exactly she felt about actually talking to a cat.

"You're a lost goddess, and I'm here to help you find your way." Okesa said in all seriousness as her fiery eyes met Chihiro's. The human almost choked on the chuckle that bubbled out of her throat.

"A goddess? You must be joking?" Chihiro wavered though at Okesa's eyes.

"I am not mistaken. You are the goddess Konohanasakuya. The goddess Sengen. The deity of the cherry blossom and whom bestowed humans such short lives." Okesa jumped out of Chihiro's arms and transformed into her beautiful human form, leaving her human master speechless. The feline woman gasped her master's face in her petite hands. "You are a goddess whom Haku hates and whom he is destined to love."

"You are surely mistaken. There is no way I am a goddess. Look at me. I'm so plain and I'm a human." Chihiro backed away from Okesa, "You have the wrong person. I'm sorry." With that, Chihiro rushed away. Leaving the boiler room as fast as she could. Okesa sighed heavily and looked up to see Kamaji staring at her with a knowing expression. The fiery eyed woman just shook her head and reverted to her furry form.

* * *

Islene impatiently tapped her fingers across the surface of her desk. Her eyes cold and filled with annoyance. She did not want that ignorant human working in her bathhouse. Not only would Chihiro disturb her customers, but she would also distract Haku from Islene's advances. The black haired woman furrowed her brows and focused her anger on the quivering frog in front of her. "Is everything repaired from Uzume's mess?" Her voice shot through the intimidated amphibian.

"Y-yes ma'am. Everything looks good as knew." He bowed respectfully.

"Good. Now leave, your presence is no longer needed." She looked away from him. He quickly got up and scurried out of her office. Islene stood, she was loosing her temper. The longer she let Chihiro stay, the harder it was going to be to change the future. A mere human did not deserve to be with someone like Haku. All she would do is break him, piece by piece he would crumble away. The humans had such a fleeting existence, their lives only a sliver of the spirits'. "Mistress." A husky voice broke her angry train of thoughts.

"Yes Cerin?" Islene asked. Her golden eyes swiveled around to catch her loyal dog standing stiffly by the balcony doors.

"Okesa will not leave to easily this time around. It seems she has something here that she will not leave." Cerin didn't meet her eyes.

"Was I to vague? I did not mean for you to simply get rid of her." Islene walked to him, cupping his face in her hands. "I meant for you to kill her." Cerin tensed, "That won't be a problem will it?"

The black eyed man looked at his mistress, his eyes pleading for her to take back the order. But he could not deny her. He grabbed her hands, pulling them away from him as he knelt down in front of her. "No my mistress. That will not be a problem. I will carry out your orders." His jaw clenched shut and he bit his tongue. Islene grinned deviously, she knew his feelings, but she did not care. Nothing was going to get in the way of her love. Not desperate spirits, not Okesa and definitely not Chihiro. She would stop them all before they disrupted her plans anymore than they already had.

* * *

A/N: Hey guys, sorry for being gone so long. I had a severe case of writers block for this. Hope you liked the update. Tell me what you thought!


End file.
